Happy Christmas: The War is Over
by Glitter Poisoned My Blood
Summary: Sirius is alive. Voldemort is back. Ron's being a prat and to top it all off, it turns out that James and Lily have one final gift for the Gryffindor Golden Boy: A Marriage Contract with Slytherin's Ice Queen, Daphne Greengrass! Rating may change.
1. Good Feelings

Hello, everyone! This is my first Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter Fanfiction. I did write a Luna/Harry one a few months back. You should go read it. ;) Anyway, I hope you like this, and that you'll review. A warm thank you to **Love Vigilantes** who does the editing for this story. She's a goddess. Any fuckery in this chapter is my fault after the editing process, not hers!

I will say this one time, and it will be true from the start to finish of this story: I do not own Harry Potter. I never have. I never will. I don't even WANT to. But thanks anyway.

Harry's sixth year brings a shocking piece of news. It turns out that James and Lily have one more gift for the Gryffindor Golden Boy. A marriage Contract with Daphne Greengrass!

* * *

Sixteen year old Harry Potter and his Godfather, a one Mr. Sirius Black, sat in the parlor of Secret Garden; more commonly referred to as Greengrass Manor

Harry sat beside a blonde beauty with large violet eyes.

"I… What?" asked Harry.

The blonde beside him nodded vigorously.

"Daphne, Harry – we've explained this a few times. You two are to marry directly after your sixth year. We would have told you earlier but–"

"But what? Why didn't you tell me?" Daphne asked angrily. "I understand why Harry may not know, since his parents are deceased but you? I've lived with you for nearly sixteen years and this comes up now? You couldn't have given me any warning?"

Harry nodded this time.

Antanasia Greengrass sighed heavily. "I give up. Sirius, explain this to them while I get some more tea." Mrs. Greengrass stood up quickly, and walked elegantly into the next room after handing the thick marriage contract to Daphne, who read it carefully.

Sirius sighed after she left. "Listen, Harry; I know it's hard to understand but these things happen for a reason – James and Lily betrothed you to Daphne for a reason."

Daphne cocked a brow. "Really? And what reason is that?"

Sirius stood and began to pace. "The Potter family and Greengrass family have been friends for hundreds of years, Daphne. If James and Lily hadn't had been murdered, you two would probably be the best of friends. James and Apollo Greengrass were good friends. They grew up together. In fact, Royal Hallow is the only neighboring manor to this one."

Harry furrowed his brows. "Royal Hallow?"

"Potter Manor. It's the main Potter house. It's only down the road."

Harry slumped in his seat.

Daphne wiped her eyes inconspicuously. She whipped her head to the side to look at Harry and spoke, "Well we better get to know each other, before the end of sixth year." She slumped in her seat.

Harry gaped. "You're just going to accept this?"

_Was he kidding? _What else were they going to do? "Have you read this thing? It's ironclad. Usually, in these marriage contracts, one person has to die to get out of marriage or to remarry. This one doesn't even allow that. Get this: 'If one party is to pass before the activity of this contract, the other cannot marry, and will assume the title of a married witch or wizard posthumously.' Posthumously, is that even possible? Seriously?"

Sirius's eyes lit up from the corner but before he could make a joke, Harry turned and glared at his mutt of a godfather.

Harry then sighed. "We don't even know each other." _You do so know her… She's a smoking hot babe!_

"Daphne!" called Antanasia from the kitchen. "Come in here, please."

Daphne stood and rushed off to her mother, leaving Sirius and Harry alone.

"There isn't a way to stop this?" Harry asked. _As if. You could do with that arse in your bed for the rest of your short life…_

Sirius shook his head and sat down, "Harry, just think about this. This is the last gift you've been given from your parents. Can you do this for them?"

Harry's mind flashed back to the few photographs he had of his parents, holding each other lovingly. Merlin, he wished he could have something like that. _Someone _like that. Could Daphne be his someone like that?

Harry was hesitant for a moment. "For my parents?"

"Yes," Sirius replied, "This is what they wanted for you. This is what the Greengrasses want for Daphne." Sirius was never too serious about anything, and his tone made Harry believe him.

_But why? _He needed to know why!

"But why me? After the whole prophecy thing and going into hiding, how could they want their daughter to marry _me_?"

Somewhere inside of his heart, Harry thought of himself as inadequate. Fucking Privet Drive.

"The Potter family has been strong since ancient times, Harry. That's why it's an Ancient and Noble House. Since you're sixteen, you can take your place as Lord Potter. It's a duchy. Daphne's family is old too, but not as powerful. The Greengrasses are a family of Nobility, but are not as old as the Blacks, Potters or Longbottoms."

So?

"So?"

"Harry, you're a strong wizard. You can keep Daphne safe. The Greengrasses knew that with a mother and father as strong as yours, their son was bound to be even stronger."

_Safe?_ Harry thought back to the emotional violet eyes that had met his in surprise earlier. Those eyes? Safe? Could he keep those eyes safe from evil?

He could try.

Harry was quiet for a moment, before agreeing, nearly silently. "I'll marry her, Sirius. I'll marry Daphne Greengrass."

Sirius nodded. "I knew you would come around. Now, I've never been for the whole pureblood agenda shite, but there are some things you must do before you go back for your sixth year. You'll be spending half of the summer with the Greengrasses, and Daphne will be spending the other half with us." As if she had been summoned, Daphne walked back into the room.

"Are we staying at Grimmauld Place?"

Sirius shook his head, "Not anymore. I'm a free man, Harry. We're going to be staying in a _real _house."

"Where, Sir?" Daphne asked.

"Call me Sirius. I've already spoken with your mother, Daphne. She will floo you to Headquarters some time at the end of the week, so you can meet the family."

Daphne folded her fingers and nodded. She had just had a conversation with her mother that she was not sure that she would ever chose to have again. In fact, she hoped she would never have a conversation like that for the rest of her days.

"Of course, Sirius."

Sirius wiggled his brow. "You're a lucky one, Harry. A witch like this one."

"C'mon, Sirius. Let's go…" Harry and Sirius left a few moments later, after bidding goodbyes to the Greengrass family. Harry lingered near Daphne for a moment before kissing her on the cheek and rushing away as fast as he could.

Harry and Sirius stopped at Diagon Alley moments later to visit Gringott's bank. The two talked with Griphook about Harry's family vault, and the goblin said that he could assume position as Lord Potter at that time, to enter the vault.

Harry agreed, and spent about an hour getting his affairs in order. His seat at the Wizengamot would be filled by a wizard of his choice. What Harry really wanted in his vault was the engagement ring his mother had worn. He was going to give it to Daphne.

Sirius had insisted on buying Harry new clothes, now that he could freely spend his money. He took out about a thousand Galleons.

"What do you need so much for?" Harry asked. "It's only clothes, which you don't need to buy me, by the way."

"Nonsense, Harry. You need the clothes. The Dursleys haven't been dressing you too well, aye? Besides, there's extra because I've got a plan for you." Sirius grinned broadly in a sly way.

Harry frowned, following Sirius into the tailors. He thought back to all of the other brilliant plans his godfather had had.

Some still gave him nightmares.

"You've got a plan? That sounds dangerous. What have I told you about thinking? You have to leave it to those of us with _human _brains."

Sirius glared at his godson, "Yes, I've got a plan. It does happen, on occasion. You've managed to snag the hottest witch in your year, Harry. You've got to keep her. She really is smashing, Harry. I haven't seen a witch like that since I shagged Lucinda Valentine in seventh year." Sirius's eyes drifted off into space, as if recalling an excellent memory.

And he probably was, which made Harry thankful that he was not a legilimens.

_Gah!_ _The things that probably lurk in that pervert's brain…_

Harry punched Sirius hard on the arm and scowled.

"Sirius! She's fifteen. That's disgusting." He paused for a moment, "And she's my fiancée. Back off, you dope."

"I'm still young, Harry. Anyway, you've got to charm her knickers off, Harry. A girl like Daphne probably loves getting gifts. The contract said her birthday is August 17th. Why don't you buy her a gift for every day leading up to her sixteenth birthday? You might be able to get some before the start of your sixth year."

Harry put his had to his head in embarrassment as several people heard their conversation.

"He's touched in the head. Doesn't know what he's talking about," Harry said loudly.

"Harry, I know everything in the art of getting lucky." Sirius led him away and Harry watched as a pretty brunette witch winked at Sirius and pressed her floo address on a piece of paper into his palm. Sirius circled his body and watched her backside sway as she walked away. "See? I can get laid without even trying."

Harry glared at him again, but followed Sirius around for the next few hours.

* * *

Harry dumped the stuff that Sirius had bought him next to the things he had bought for Daphne on his bed in the room he and Ron shared.

"Blimey, mate! What's all that?" Ron asked, sitting up quickly to look into the bags.

"Sirius took me shopping."

Ron pulled out a pair of women's shoes in a size dainty size. "You wear girl's shoes?" Ron asked.

"It's for Daphne Greengrass."

Hermione walked in at that moment and saw the shoes. "Isn't she in Slytherin?"

Harry told them all about the marriage contract.

"A Slytherin?" Ron was gaping.

Frankly, Harry was starting to get really annoyed with his behavior. Apparently, Hermione was as well because she replied, "Ronald, stop being so obtuse! Not all Slytherins are like Pansy Parkinson, and Malfoy."

Ron snorted, "May as well be. Not a wizard who has been in Slytherin that hasn't gone bad!"

_What about the wizards that have gone bad from other houses? Are we just going to ignore them now? What about Wormtail? Are you going to forget that betrayed my parents?_

Harry frowned. "Daphne is nice. She doesn't seem like the Death Eater type. Her mum is nice. Dad seems a bit stern, but not evil." Harry kept his temped.

Ron scoffed. _The ididot…_

Hermione smiled proudly at Harry. Then her smile turned to a look of sympathy, "For all its worth, Harry; I do feel sorry for you. I know this isn't what you wanted…"

Harry shrugged, "It doesn't bother me too much, because it's what my parents wanted. It just feels like I'm doing something for them. They gave their lives for me, and I'm giving them something back. Besides, I don't think it will be so bad to be married to Daphne."

Hermione smiled again. "She's very smart you know. She's first in the class."

Ron frowned. "I thought you were first in the class."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'm second. She's been better at Potions and Charms than me – has been since our first year. She and her friend Tracey Davis don't seem to talk to anyone else in Slytherin. In fact, I heard last year that Malfoy pursued Daphne relentlessly, and she said no a thousand times."

_I think I'm in love, _Harry thought. A girl that could reject Malfoy? For a whole year? She must have been an angel.

Harry shrugged. "She'll be coming later this week and staying for part of the summer."

"She's staying here?" Ron gaped. "What if she betrays us to You-Know-Who?"

Hermione glared at Ron, "You couldn't try to support Harry in this Ronald? Where are your manners?" She promptly marched out with Harry in tow.

* * *

A few days later, the fireplace of the Black Estate revealed Daphne Greengrass, who stepped out hesitantly.

_Merlin, I'm nervous…_

"Daphne? Hi," Hermione said, shaking her hand.

Ron glared and left the room, leaving Hermione, Harry and Daphne in the room together.

"So, Daphne, you'll be sharing the suite with me." Hermione led Daphne up the stairs and towards the room they would share.

Molly Weasley popped her head in as they left. "Was that… Is she a…"

Harry resisted the urge to sigh heavily.

"What are you doing allowing a _Greengrass_ into this home? What if she works for You-Know-Who?" Molly began shrieking and Harry stood dumbly. What was he supposed to say? Molly was like a mother to him. She was just _shouting_ at him.

"Molly, stop your yelling. You sound like my mother," came a voice from around the corner. Sirius lounged at the doorway. "She's going to have to stay for a while anyway, Molly. I would let it go…"

"And why is that?" Molly hollered.

Sirius was beginning to get irritated, and rolled his eyes, which made Molly put her hands at her hips. Several members of the Order walked into the room, having heard the raised voices.

Sirius smirked devilishly, "Well, they're going to be married one day. The future Lady Potter should know her family."

There was a silence for a moment before the shrieking began again.

Daphne sat upstairs in the room she was sharing with Hermione. She had heard the whole argument downstairs and was holding back tears before Hermione walked back in.

"Hey, I'm really sorry, Daphne. They're a bit tactless…"

"What've you got to be sorry for, Granger? You didn't do anything." Daphne turned away from Hermione. She didn't want her to know she was crying. She felt pathetic. When did she begin to be a blubbering, sobbing girl?

Hermione sat down next to Daphne.

"You know, Daphne – I think we're going to be good friends. Harry seems to think you're a good person… He's not too upset over this whole marriage thing. He doesn't mind you."

At this, Daphne burst into tears. "That's what scares me! I should care more. I should be angry, livid with my parents. I should hate him for this, but I don't. I don't mind either. In fact, I feel happy. I'm so confused!"

Why was she telling Hermione this? Why her? They weren't even friends!

"Daphne, you guys are going to be married. You should be happy. I'm glad that the two of you are at least trying, you know? I think you'll be good for Harry." Hermione smiled.

"You all are so important to him, and I'm… afraid. I don't want you all to hate me when I haven't even been given a chance yet."

A knock came from the door, and Hermione stood to answer it.

Harry stood in the doorway, sheepishly. Hermione nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Harry and Daphne alone.

"Hey, Daphne… I'm really sorry about this whole thing with Mrs. Weasley. I told her to leave you alone. She seems pretty upset… Are you okay?"

Daphne sniffed and turned away from him, "F-fine."

Harry sat down next to Daphne. "You don't sound fine."

Daphne wiped the tears from her eyes. "I just… I'm scared, you know? This is new to me. I've never dated anyone before, and…"

"No, I understand. I only went on a date with Cho… It didn't work out so well. It was weird, you know? Since Cedric died."

"Do you still like her?" Daphne asked. For some reason she seemed to actually care. That was new.

Harry snorted. "Definitely not. I really dislike Cho now, after what her friend Marietta did. Not that that is really Cho's fault, but you know…"

Daphne sniffed again. "Harry, will you treat me right?"

Harry stared at for moment, caught off guard by the question. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I treat you right?"

"Ever since I was a first year, guys have been coming onto me. It really bothers me that they see my boobs and not my brains."

Harry couldn't help but let his gaze wander downwards. She did have a nice set. He glanced back up and took her hand.

"_Right,_ let's get a few things straight. First we're _engaged_. I think that's a reason for me to look at your… bits, you know?"

Daphne snorted and then chuckled.

Harry liked that he had made her smile. "Second, I think there's a load more to you than your boobs. 'Mione told me you're first in the class. That takes something, doesn't it?"

Daphne nodded, and squeezed Harry's hand.

This time, Harry drew her in for a hug. "And last, Daphne. We're going to be married. I want you to love me, and I want to love you. I've never been loved before… and I've always wanted a family. I – Merlin this is embarrassing – wouldn't mind having a family with you…"

_Why had he said that? She was going to laugh at him? He probably sounded like a little girl! Merlin, he was a loser…_

Daphne gave him a watery smile, and hugged him.

"Plus," Harry started. "You're the only girl who's a good amount shorter than me in our year. I've got to marry you, haven't I?"

Daphne broke into peels of laughter and planted a huge kiss on his cheek.

"I think we're off to the start of a great relationship, Potter."

* * *

So what do you guys think? I'm going for a whirlwind sort of romance. I want it to be hard, fast and passionate. So there. Anyway, reviews are much appreciated and they make me sparkle with happiness.


	2. Your Love

Hi guys... I just want to apologize for not updating. I had this chapter written a long time ago! My beta hasn't responded, so this isn't betad. I was blown away with the number of reviews, alerts and favorites I've gotten on this story. I responded to every single one! I also want to thank all the anonymous reviewers, because I couldn't reply to their reviews! Again... I'm going for a whirl wind romance... Please keep that in mind.

**Added May 1st, 2011**

* * *

Daphne peeked her head out of her door and then quietly crept out into the hallway. She was three quarters of the way there when a voice came from behind her.

"What are you doing?"

Daphne whirled around to find her fiancé staring at her in confusion.

Fiancé? Fiancé…

"Er, uh…" _What should I say?_

"Are you… hiding from someone?" Harry asked loudly.

Suddenly a loud, "Harry James Potter!" came from downstairs. Mrs. Molly Weasley.

Daphne winced at the woman's shrill voice as she started to storm up the stairs. Daphne grabbed Harry and pulled him into the nearest room.

A broom closet.

"You were avoiding Molly?" Daphne asked.

Daphne looked guilty at her feet, "Yes."

Harry started to laugh before Daphne covered his mouth and put her finger to her lips.

"Be quiet or she'll find us."

"I kind of figured you were hiding from her. She's a bit much… and she's overbearing. But she's like a mum to me, so…"

Daphne sniffed quietly, "I know," tears began to well up in her eyes, "I tried so hard to get her to like me the last few weeks, and she just won't budge."

Harry frowned deeply and hugged her.

"How are we supposed to be able to be married happily if she hates me? Why won't she just give me a chance? I don't understand!" By the end of her rant she was full on crying, sobbing her eyes out.

Harry felt really guilty. _It's partly my fault, isn't it? This is getting ridiculous! Ron and Molly just won't give Daph a break._

Harry sighed and waited with Daphne until Molly left. Daphne was asleep by then, so Harry picked her up (she was quite light!) and carried her back to her room, to finish her nap. As soon as she was in her bed, Harry left to find Molly and have an important discussion with her.

* * *

Daphne awoke in her bed to shouts from downstairs.

_Why am I in bed?_

A blush crept up her face. Harry must have put her there.

"WHAT?" roared a voice from downstairs. Daphne sat up suddenly and raced to her door to listen.

"I said not to yell!" came Sirius' gruff voice.

Daphne tiptoed down the stairs and watched the exchange.

"And I said not to pick on my fiancée!" Harry said loudly.

_They're fighting about me? Why? Harry, you clod!_

"Don't you yell at me, young man!" replied Mrs. Weasley, "I will not stand for it in this home!"

Ron stood behind his mother nodding his head angrily. Hermione sighed deeply.

"_My _home!" shrieked Sirius, "_Mine!_ You're a guest here! You've nearly worn out your welcome!"

Daphne went to the doorway and listened closer.

"Sirius Black, you awful, treacherous-" Molly happened to spot Daphne and narrowed her eyes. "You!_ Brazen Slytherin harlot!"_

Before Daphne could even blink, both Sirius and Harry had their wands pointed at Molly.

Daphne came up behind Harry and pulled his wand hand down.

"Don't."

"What?" Harry asked. He was trying to protect her honor. Isn't that what he was supposed to do?

"Just let it go. It's not worth fighting over. I'll just leave…"

Molly gave a satisfied grin that spread to Ron behind her.

"That's right-" Molly began.

Sirius laughed loudly, "She's not leaving, Molly. _You are._"

"Excuse me?" Molly sputtered.

"I'm tired of you walking around my house screaming, shouting and frankly _bitching_ about everything. Get out. I want you out of my house by this evening."

Molly bared a shocking resemblance to a fish and blinked. She turned completely red.

"Fine! Everyone pack your things! We're leaving!"

Fred and George took that moment to appear.

"We're not leaving, mum," said Fred.

"Wouldn't think of it," agreed George.

"Sirius is a marauder!" they both exclaimed.

"We must learn from the best."

Molly turned a bright red and stormed up the stairs to pack her bags.

As Ron walked by Harry he said, "Doesn't have to be this way, Mate. You're picking a Slytherin over family." He shook his head and followed the direction that Molly had left in.

The group was quiet before Sirius broke the silence. "So… Who wants to go on a vacation?"

* * *

After Molly, Ron, Arthur and Ginny had left Sirius' new home, Sirius along with Remus, Harry, Daphne, Hermione and the Twins set out to travel down to Saint Martin.

"But, why Saint Martin?" Daphne asked Sirius.

"There are plenty of hot babes."

Hermione turned ash white and stared at her feet.

Harry put his face in his hands. "Please, Daph, just ignore him."

Daphne flushed, "Daph?" she questioned.

This time, Harry turned a bright scarlet, "Oh. Um, sorry. I didn't- Should I not call you that?"

Daphne started to grin, "You can call me whatever you like, Harry."

From behind them, the twins started to make kissing noises.

"Oh, Harry!" Fred cried.

"Oh, Daphne!"

"Make gratuitous love to me on the beaches of Saint Martin!"

"Anything for you, my love!"

Harry gritted his teeth and flinched.

Sirius and Remus started laughing, but Hermione started blushing even harder than Daphne.

"I foresee many lewd jokes in our future, Gred."

"I agree wholeheartedly, Forge."

Harry and Daphne soon figured out the real reason that Sirius had chosen Saint Martin.

There were quite a few nude and topless beaches.

Sitting on a private neighborhood beach, Harry kept his face staring downwards at his book. He wasn't really reading it, but the idea of looking up to have a few woman's breasts in his face _in front of his fiancée_, was not appealing in the least. After all, even though it was a private beach, there were still a few people meandering about, it was Saturday on a particularly nice day during the summer at around noon.

Daphne however, was completely enjoying the topless beach.

"_Hermione, what should I do?" Daphne asked the bushy haired girl._

"_What do you mean, Daphne?"_

_Daphne bit her lip and looked around to make sure no one was around._

"_I want to jump Harry's bones!"_

_Hermione's eyes widened and she blushed._

"_Wha-What? That's- Oh my…"_

"_I know!" Daphne exclaimed miserably, falling onto one of the beds in their shared room. "It's terrible. He doesn't seem the least bit interested in me."_

"_When did this start happening?" Hermione asked, sitting beside her new friend._

"_When he stood up for me to Mrs. Weasley. It was incredibly hot."_

_Hermione found herself smiling. "Harry just needs a good push… Why don't you try this…" She whispered quietly into Daphne's ear who smiled and nodded._

"_You really are the brightest witch of our age!"_

Harry glanced slightly to the side and realized that Daphne was in the processes of going topless. He couldn't _see _anything, but she didn't have her top on. He flinched and noticed Sirius giving him winks from ten feet away.

'_Get it in!' _he mouthed.

Harry made a disgusting sound and tried to relax on his beach towel. Daphne's head turned towards him.

"Does this bother you, Harry?" she asked softly.

"Er-"

"Because I wouldn't want to bother you."

"I-"

"I just want to get a good tan."

"It doesn't bother me!" Harry exclaimed.

Sirius rolled his eyes and snorted, "Smooth, pup."

"Shut up, mutt!"

Daphne smiled, "That's good then."

Harry nodded awkwardly.

"So…. It wouldn't bother you if I sunbathed face up?"

All of the color drained from Harry's face and Sirius started to snicker and got up to leave the couple alone.

"I-uh… I mean, um, yes. I mean, no. I mean- yeah – no."

Daphne gave a small smile.

"Alright, you gave me the go." Daphne turned face up and smiled into the sun.

_MERLIN'S TENTED PANTS! THOSE ARE BEAUTIFUL. Touch… I want to… touch…_

"Have you always had that mole there?" Harry asked thoughtlessly. Then he cursed himself. He shouldn't have said anything! What would she think of him, now?

Daphne looked at him. "This one? Yes."

She smirked a little bit more and he started to blush and lay down.

They were silent for a few hours, as Daphne napped and Harry read their new DADA textbook inconspicuously on the beach.

When is she going to wake up?

_I'm going nuts._

_My _nuts_ are going nuts._

_I keep staring at them._

_They are rather lovely._

_I wonder what they feel like…_

_Are breasts heavy?_

_Probably?_

_They're a nice size too._

_Do you think she'd mind if I touched them?_

_OF COURSE SHE WOULD MIND, YOU PERVERT._

Harry blushed even harder and tried to focus. Daphne being asleep was making it hard for Harry to stop ogling her chest.

A while later, Daphne woke up with a stretch and a yawn.

_Merlin, please stretch like that again…._

Suddenly, Harry realized why Sirius was so obsessed with sex.

If it was with women as beautiful as Daphne, Harry completely understood.

Daphne smiled at him. "The sun is starting to set, Harry."

"Oh-h, is it? I d-didn't notice."

Daphne smiled, "Harry, there's no one else here."

He looked around. How had he missed that there was no one else on the beach?

_Because you've been looking at her boobs for hours, that's why._

Harry let out a bit of a sigh, and Daphne sat to her knees.

"Harry, I did this on purpose."

"I- What?" Harry was mildly confused. Did _what _on purpose?

"I took my top off on purpose, Harry. I _want_ you to look at me."

"Really?" Harry asked disbelievingly. Then he mentally kicked himself. What an uncool thing to say! "I thought you said you didn't like it when guys looked at you."

Daphne smiled and shrugged, "You're not guys are you, Harry?"

Harry started to lean in. This was the right time to kiss her, wasn't it?

Suddenly, Daphne turned away and put her sundress over her bare chest. "Let's go in, Harry. I'm starved."

Harry cursed his luck for the rest of the night.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_I don't know what has gotten into you, mate, but Mum and I want you to come back to the Burrow right now. _

_Ron_

Harry snorted and threw the paper into his waste bin.

Suddenly he heard a slight whimper from next door. He pressed his ear against the wall and listened closely.

"I don't know what's wrong with me!"

"Nothing's wrong with you," soothed Daphne, "It happens all the time."

"Not to me it doesn't! It happened with Viktor Krum. It doesn't happen with Sirius Black!"

Harry's jaw dropped.

"Of course it does. Girl are attracted to older men all the time."

Hermione snorted and whimpered, "It's not just an attraction! I'm in love! I'm so passionately in love. All those times today when those women flirted with him, I couldn't help but feel so mad, and jealous! What do I do? I can't stay here and watch Sirius with _other_ women! I'm too young for him! He'll never see me that way!"

"You'll be seventeen in September, Hermione, that's only a short while away. You're basically an adult!"

In his heart, Harry wanted Hermione to be happy. He wanted Sirius to be happy. Perhaps, he wondered, they could be happy together. Sirius wanted a family, of that Harry was positive. He had just never found a woman that he could respect and love. If anyone could be respected, it was Hermione Granger.

Harry opened the door and stepped in. Both girls gasped and looked up.

"Yo-You can't-"

"Tell him," Harry stated.

Hermione gaped. "I can't do that!"

"Why not?" Daphne asked brightly, "I think it's a brilliant idea."

"Because I- I just can't!"

"Tell him," Harry repeated. "Tell him right now. Go downstairs and say, 'Sirius Black, I love you.' And kiss him. Just do it."

Where did that come from? Harry wondered. Maybe he should be following his own advice...

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and pushed her out the door and down the stairs.

Daphne smiled as Hermione meekly stepped into the other room.

"Maybe you should be taking your own advice, Golden Boy," she whispered. That was why they were wonderful together. They could both agree that he was a tosser…

"Maybe I am," he replied, and with that he pulled her into his chest and slowly pressed his lips to hers. _I do give rather excellent advice, don't I?_

It was different than kissing Cho, he decided. Not only because Daphne wasn't crying, but also because Harry really liked Daphne. She was nice to him, smart, sly… Beautiful.

_Don't compare them!_

Her lips were soft and plump and he could feel her whole body begin to heat up in embarrassment.

The kiss was broken and Daphne averted her gaze and blushed.

As Harry opened his mouth to speak, a voice came from the other room.

"Merlin, Hermione, why didn't you just say something?"

Daphne and Harry looked around the corner into the room and saw Sirius sweeping Hermione from the floor and embracing her tightly.

"Well," said Daphne dryly, "That worked out pretty well."

* * *

On August 23rd, owls came down to Harry, Daphne and Hermione on the beach.

_Harry James Potter_

_Striped Beach Towel_

_Neighborhood Private Beach_

_St. Martin, France_

Inside, Harry found his book list, and out dropped a prefect badge. He frowned.

"I thought Ron was prefect?" he asked towards Hermione.

"I'm not surprised it was taken from him. He abused the prefect privileges to the maximum," Hermione sniffed, taking out her own prefect badge. She was still very mad at Ron. They had been at each other's necks the whole summer. Thank Merlin that was finally over!

Daphne frowned and opened her letter as well. A shiny prefect badge sat inside. She screwed up her face in confusion and looked at the address.

It was her name. It was her address.

How…?

"Pansy beat up one of the first years and the whole business with Mr. Malfoy last year made the school question the ferret," Hermione exclaimed, "So of course neither of them will be prefects anymore."

Daphne's face was surprised.

"I didn't even know that they could change prefects like that."

"My dad was Head Boy in his seventh year, and he was never the Gryffindor prefect. Professor Lupin was."

Harry yawned lightly and put his letter and badge into Daphne's beach bag.

"Putting something in there again, Potter? Do you want me to break my back by the end of this trip?" she asked sternly.

Harry blushed scarlet. "It's not too heavy, is it?"

Daphne giggled, "No. I was only teasing you!"

Hermione scoffed from the side of them as the pair began to blush in silence.

Daphne turned towards her, "You're just jealous because Sirius had business to attend to today."

This time, Hermione's face turned a bright red. Daphne and Harry started to laugh heartily.

About an hour later, the group decided to leave the beach and head to Wizard St. Martin. As they were walking up the hill, a single pearl shown through the dirt in the sand. Harry picked it up, and realized he didn't have any pockets.

Daphne rolled his eyes, "You can put it in my bag."

Harry grinned and followed the girls up to the house to change.

* * *

At first, Harry had been against buying their supplies in St. Martin.

"They speak French," Harry said, seriously. He didn't want to sound condescending, but he thought it should have been obvious.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Harry, I speak proficient French."

The Daphne smiled, "I'm a pureblood. I learned French. And of course Latin, Greek, Spanish and Italian," she said with an eye roll.

"Of course," Hermione agreed sarcastically.

Harry choked. He had known she was smart, but honestly!

"Look, there's the book shop. Let's see what our lists say…"

At Harry's insistence, Daphne left the jewelers with a pair of lovely diamond stud earrings.

"You really didn't have to," she whispered.

Harry smiled, "I wanted to."

Hermione rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

"I hope we actually have a good teacher this year for Dark Arts," Daphne said, "It's been my worst class this whole time."

Harry snorted, "Based on our past teachers besides Professor Lupin, I doubt it."

"Just hope we don't have another Umbridge."

Harry and Daphne shuddered at Hermione's words.

"Bitch," mumbled Daphne under her breath.

Harry stared at her with a brow raised.

"What? My parents taught me not to lie…"

* * *

The summer ended, and soon The Golden Duo, plus Daphne were boarding the train. Harry, Hermione and Daphne dropped their trunks off quickly and met up with Blaise Zabini, who had replaced Malfoy as the Slytherin Prefect.

They found Blaise casually flirting with Daphne's best friend Tracey Davis nearby, and Daphne kicked him as she walked by. Harry gave him a wink, and put his arm around Daphne's shoulder, planting a kiss on her lips. He was glad he could finally initiate kisses with his girlfriend whenever he wanted.

Harry and Daphne finished their rounds pretty quickly, and went to change into their robes. They sat in the compartment with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

"Are we continuing the DA, this year, Harry?"

Both Neville and Daphne looked at Harry wondering the same thing.

"I did get a lot better during the DA," Neville said to no one in particular.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know if we need to. But, maybe we should."

Daphne nodded, "And Tracey, Blaise and I will join."

"I enjoyed the meetings, too. It was like having friends," Luna said nonchalantly.

Daphne was horrified. She didn't have any friends? Not even people in her own house? How did that happen at all? Housemates _stood up_ for each other. It sounded like she wasn't friends with any of _hers_.

Harry frowned, "We're your friends, Luna."

Daphne smiled sadly, "I've never met you until now, but you seem nice to me."

Suddenly, the compartment door opened, revealing Romilda Vane. She smiled at Harry and ignored everyone else in the compartment.

"Hello, Harry. Would you like to come sit with me and my friends in our compartment?"

Daphne glared at the girl.

"I'm sitting with my friends, actually."

Then Daphne, faster than anyone could predict put on her Ice Queen front and continued, "Besides, he's already got me. What does he need _you_ for?" Daphne took the time of Romilda's stunned face to plant a huge kiss on Harry.

"That was so hot," Harry muttered.

Luna leaned towards Romilda, "Maybe you should leave. They tend to snog for a long time."

Romilda left hurriedly and Neville laughed.

"That was brilliant, Luna. How did you come up with that?" Luna pointed to Harry and Daphne, who were _still _kissing.

The door opened, and Ron and Hermione came in. They observed Harry and Daphne's make out session and Ron scowled.

"When did you two become so friendly, mate?" Ron asked, sitting down on Harry's right side.

Harry completely ignored Ron. _Mate? Ha! As if! Details on my love life? Yeah, right! Just to make Ron even angrier, I'll keep kissing Daphne. Not that I don't want to kiss her. Merlin, do I want to._

When he didn't get an answer he looked to Neville and Luna, "Where's Ginny?"

The compartment door opened again, revealing a short Ravenclaw second year that had a small paper in her hands.

"P-Professor Slughorn w-wants Harry Potter, Neville Longb-bottom an-and Daphne G-Greeng-grass, right away!" she exclaimed and rushed away.

Hermione nodded and looked expectantly at Harry and Daphne, waiting for the pair to stand and leave, but they did nothing of the sort. She leaned over and poked Daphne in the shoulder.

Daphne broke from Harry's kisses. Harry smiled and started to kiss her neck. Daphne had figured out by the way he was kissing her, that he was doing it to annoy Ron. They had never actually 'made-out' before. Usually it was only a few pecks here and there. She figured it was best to just play along... After all, she was getting free kisses out of the deal.

_I love pissing that stupid git of a backstabbing ex-best friend of mine off. It's worth it…_

Ron 'bleched!' and Harry grinned even harder.

"You're supposed to go to see Professor Slughorn; you and Harry."

Daphne furrowed her brows, "How do you know? Listen, Hermione, Harry's being really nice kissing me like this. It would be a shame to ignore him."

Harry hummed in agreement as Luna snorted loudly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "A second year came in here, with a note; just go. Okay?"

Daphne and Harry left a few moments later.

As soon as the door shut Neville sighed and stood to leave after them. "I'm never going to get a hot girlfriend."

* * *

Harry arrived to Slughorn's compartment and suppressed an urge to roll his eyes. "The Slug Club," he whispered to Daphne.

"Well, I get why you're here… But why am I here?"

"Besides that you're betrothed to _The Chosen One_?" Harry asked playfully. She smacked him hard with a copy of the _Quibbler _that Luna had given to her.

"Ah," said Slughorn, "Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass. Wonderful to see you both."

Daphne smiled, "Yes, absolutely charmed."

"The Daily Prophet is saying that you two are engaged. What _wonderful_ news that is. Miss Greengrass, your mother was a favorite student of mine, Miss Greengrass. Antanasia is a brilliant woman. We still talk, you know."

"Lovely."

"Well!" He exclaimed, "Everyone, please introduce yourselves to each other. I'm sure you'll all be the best of friends by the end of the year."

Blaise and Tracey Davis walked over to Daphne and Harry.

"Harry, good to see you," Blaise said coolly.

"Tracey, you know that slag, Romilda Vane? Well, I'm going to hex her bits off," Daphne started as she and Tracey began talking.

Blaise rolled his eyes and looked to Harry, "Women."

* * *

Harry and Daphne rejoined Luna and Neville to ride the carriages back. Luna, Harry and Neville all started to pet the thestrals. After seeing an unnamed Death Eater die in the Department of Mysteries earlier in the year, Neville, Hermione, Ginny and Ron were able to see them.

"These are thestrals, Daphne. I suppose you can't see them."

Daphne frowned, "I can. My grandfather, Augustus died right in front of my sister, Astoria and I. It was dreadful."

"Speaking of Astoria, do you think she'll like her first year?" Harry asked, helping his fiancée onto the carriage.

Daphne smiled, "She's probably amazed by the boats."

A while later, the group arrived at the school and set off to take their seats. Daphne kissed Harry and rushed to her table, to sit with Blaise and Tracey.

After the sorting, in which Gryffindor gained several new house members, Harry along with Hermione guided the first years to the tower.

"Be wary of Peeves. He's our resident poltergeist. Just threaten to get the Bloody Baron, Slytherin's House ghost, and he'll leave you alone. Peeves will only annoy the people that are easily annoyed," Harry said to the mystified first years.

This time, Hermione spoke, "Always be in by curfew. The teachers will catch you if you're out after hours."

Harry continued with, "Stay out of the Forbidden Forest. It's really dangerous."

Of course, Hermione was the one to say, "The library has any book you'll need. Please, stay out of the restricted section, and keep your voices down."

"And last but not least, if you're interested in learning magical self-defense, the DA will be having our first meeting on the Seventh floor next Wednesday at seven. Just follow the masses."

"Any questions," Hermione said, "Please come to Harry or myself, and we'll answer. Homework help should be directed to me," then under her breath she added, "Since he's too busy snogging his girlfriend."

Harry poked his best friend in the side to show that he had heard the comment and she laughed.

* * *

When Harry cleared up the issues with Snape and Slughorn regarding his timetables, Harry rushed over to Daphne, who was walking towards Gryffindor table to sit with him.

"What've you got?" he asked curiously.

"A few of yours. Right, let's get to Potions."

The two walked hand in hand to Potions, where they sat down together at one table. Harry had grabbed a beaten up book for Potions and was brewing his Draught of Living Death beside Daphne. Both of theirs were looking excellent. Hermione, who was across from him, was not doing so well. In fact, most people in the class were having problems brewing the potion.

Harry smiled in satisfaction when Ron's potion singed his fire colored hair.

Daphne and Harry finished their potions, and were waiting for Slughorn to come by. They were silently flirting with each other, when the Potions instructor finally got to their table.

"Excellent potions you two. Harry, yours is the best I've seen since Professor _Snape_ was my student! Ten points to Gryffindor; here is your reward."

Daphne squeezed Harry's hand encouragingly, as Harry, Daphne, Ron and Hermione stalked off towards Charms with Professor Flitwick together.

"He's probably going to have you in the Slugclub, you realize."

Hermione nodded, "He invited me on the way out of class."

Ron grumbled, "Stupid teacher didn't invite me into the club. What are you three in it for anyway?"

Harry shrugged, "I sort of figured out that he likes being well connected. He's obviously got me in it for the stupid Boy-Who-Lived, Daphne because her mother was a favorite student of his, and you know, because we're engaged. Hermione's brilliant, so that's why she's there. Blaise, Tracey and Ginny are in it too you know, Ron."

Ron twitched, and the group arrived at their next class. Harry smirked. He loved pissing Ron off.

* * *

I hope you like this completely unedited chapter. If anyone is an excellent and hardworking beta that is reading this... I really need your help. I don't want to put up unbetad work! As soon as I find a beta, I'll have this chapter fixed and reposted! So when that happens, please reread it! I promise to answer every review! I really did love the response I got. I felt so bad for not updating when I know you guys reallllly wanted me to! On a different note, has anyone read The Help? I'm reading it now, and I really am enjoying it so far! What are all of your favorite books? Which ones do you guys think I should read?


	3. Silent All These Years

Hello everyone! For the Americans, happy late Memorial Day. I marched in the Parade for my city. I do love writing this story. I haven't got a Beta yet though, and that's driving me absolutely batty! Has everyone had a good month? I have. Please, tell me how you are doing. I love hearing from all of you. I've also been replying to all of your reviews. I'm nearly positive I haven't missed any. Thanks also to the anonymous reviewers. I want to thank everyone who is reading! I want to also thank the reviewers, the people who favorited my story and those who have this on alert. Happy First of the month as well. I think I may start updating on the first every month! What an excellent way to start a month! Also, is anyone else really confused with the new fanfiction user setup?

**Added June 1st, 2011**

* * *

Harry and Daphne took a walk around the lake early Saturday morning. Harry was already scheduled to meet with Dumbledore.

"Harry, what about… What about at the end of the year? This prophecy… What's going to happen?"

Harry shrugged sadly, "I don't know. We can't know. We're just going to have to try as hard as we can."

"I don't want our children to grow up in a war zone, Harry. I don't want-"

"Shh. Don't say that, Daph," Harry whispered as they stopped short, "This will end. We're going to end it. Voldemort is going to _die_ and everything is going to be fine." Even though he said it, his confidence wasn't behind him. With all that he knew now, how could he? He didn't want Voldemort to win. He wanted to be the one to live. But… he knew there was always a chance.

Daphne started to tear up, "How can you _possibly_ know that?"

"I don't," Harry said firmly, "But it's what I want. The only thing I want is a family. With you, I'm going to have a family. I'll have a mother, father, a younger sister and kids. I'm not going to let Voldemort take my _family _from me again."

Harry's mind flashed back to the Mirror of Erised. He wondered what he would see if he looked into it now. Would he still see his parents? Would he see Daphne? He didn't know. The only thing he knew was that he hoped, more than anything that he would have a family. Growing up on Privet Drive made him value family. He valued the love that a parent could give to a child and the unconditional love that a child could give back. All he knew was that he wanted that. He wanted that more than anything.

Love.

"Promise me, Harry. Promise me _right_ _now_ that you will try your hardest to come back to me. Promise me that you will try your hardest to make it back to _us_ to our _future_. Promise me, _right_ now."

A look flashed in Daphne's eyes. It was the same look he saw the first time they had been in the same room together, the day the found out they were betrothed. Her eyes were pleading. They were full of hope. Daphne was full of hope. Hope that she wouldn't have to be alone.

And he didn't want her to be. He didn't want her ever to be alone.

"I promise." The words came out smooth, easy and they rolled off her tongue easily. He was surprised how easily he could make promises to her. He intended to keep them. He _would_ keep them.

"Promise me one more thing, too, Harry."

He waited in anticipation. He expected something meaningful and serious. He didn't expect what she said next.

"Take me for the first Hogsmeade trip. I want to show off my arm candy."

* * *

How had he fallen so hard, so fast? He had been attracted to Daphne since he met her but now? He couldn't imagine life without her.

She cared about him in a way that no one had ever really cared about him before. She took care of him.

Sure, Hermione took care of him in her big sister sort of way, but with Daphne it was different. She took care of him in a way that a _lover_ did. She held him. When they had spent time together at the lake he had looked at her while she wasn't looking. She was just staring at the water, her eyes glittering like the sun on the ocean.

And then her looked at her. _Really_ looked at her. There was nothing more beautiful, he decided. He could imagine the future with Daphne. He could imagine how beautiful she would look when her belly was swollen with child. He could imagine how lovely she would look the day that got married, when they were old, when they made love. She was a creature of wonder.

He liked the way that she cried when she was frustrated - only when she was frustrated. How when she got nervous she would clench her fists. He liked how she always crossed her legs when they sat down. He liked how she took careful sips of her pumpkin juice, how she only put a tiny bit of sugar and lemon in her tea and that she always looked at the card in her chocolate frog before she ate the sugary treat. He liked the way that when she ate bread and crumbs fell on the table, she would gather them up and scoop them into her palm, and hold them until she could find a place to put them. He liked how when she sat on the beach she dug her feet so far into the sand that her legs disappeared. He liked how whenever she spoke about something she loved her voice became passionate and she showed a golden glow of happiness.

And that was when he knew.

He _liked _Daphne.

He _wanted_ to marry this girl.

Merlin, did he want her.

* * *

Harry and Daphne sat relaxed in the library during their break with Hermione, Blaise, Tracey, Luna and Neville.

Suddenly, Hermione stiffened beside Harry. As he turned to see what was wrong, he noticed a lank redhead gazing in his direction before storming away.

"Tosser," Blaise mumbled.

"Don't worry about him, 'Mione. He's not worth it. We knew he was like this," Harry said before Daphne gave Hermione a sympathetic smile.

"Fourth year," grumbled Hermione, "He absolutely _ruined_ the Yule Ball."

Neville, deciding he didn't like where the conversation was headed, cleared his throat quietly, "Guys, why are there a bunch of girls standing over there giggling?"

Blaise snorted and leaned back in his chair, winking in the general direction.

"Harry, mate, if you're not going to get it on with them… Feel free to send them my way. I _never_ turn a girl away. My mother taught me to appreciate woman. And damn do I appreciate…"

Daphne gave a disgusted look, "Shut up before I sic my pet kneazle on you."

"I can't help it if girls want to hop on my c-"

"Enough!" exclaimed Hermione, shrilly.

"I'm ignoring those girls, Blaise. They're only interested in me because I'm the 'Chosen One'."

Luna nodded, "Poor Harry."

Daphne snuggled closer to him and then turned to glare daggers at the girl.

Tracey laughed, "You know, Daphne, all of the girls have been complaining that you're hogging Harry all to yourself."

Daphne smirked, "Yes, I even jinxed a few of them."

Hermione gaped, "Daphne, you're a prefect!"

She shrugged, "What can I say? I'm protective of my property."

A petite redhead walked by and waved, making Neville blush a deep scarlet.

Luna of course was the only one brave enough to comment, "Neville, why has your face gone red? I don't see any finky kizzles."

Blaise howled with laughter, "Got a girlfriend, Longbottom?"

"Y-yes."

The group went silent in complete bewilderment.

"Is he serious?" whispered Tracey to Hermione.

Hermione shrugged in bewilderment.

"Congratulations, mate," Harry said honestly and pat his shoulder.

"How did it happen, Neville?" asked Luna.

"I was er… Walking down the hallway to potions and Su Bones came up to me and er… she kissed me."

Tracey and Daphne started laughing silently at how red Neville went.

"On the cheek?" Blaise questioned still in shock. Neville had finally… Merlin's beard!

Neville shook his head.

"On the _lips_?" Harry asked in bemusement.

Neville nodded.

Daphne stood and raced in the direction that the girl had walked by in, "Hey, Su! I heard about you and Neville…"

The group laughed and left to head to lunch.

* * *

Daphne thought about Harry as sat in bed. What kind of relationship did they have? Sure, she knew they were betrothed. She would even say that they enjoyed each other's company immensely. She knew she liked to snog Harry, and that he liked snogging her. She also knew that they both enjoyed talking to each other.

But was that enough?

She knew that just being attracted to each other wasn't enough to have a real relationship. Especially with Voldemort on the rise, she wanted a good relationship with her fiancé. She _wanted_ to love him. She wanted him to love her. But how could she know what the future held? Their parents grave and life changing decision made nearly sixteen years ago that they were going to get married wasn't enough to ensure that Daphne would have a happy future.

She wanted kids. She wanted to grow old with her husband, but Harry? He might not even live to see tomorrow. How could she go through life, worrying sick about him? She knew that she would worry about any man she married, but Harry was a whole different story. He was a _magnet_ for trouble. It always found him.

He had the Dark Lord after him!

_How_ could Daphne have a happy future when she didn't know if she could love her husband?

When she didn't know if her betrothed would live to see the future?

When she didn't know if she would have children?

When she didn't know if _she_ would even survive?

A sudden urge to hide came over Daphne. What if she took him? She could grab him and leave the wizarding world. They could pretend to be muggles! The idea died as soon as it came to her brain. Harry wouldn't be happy away from magic. Neither would she. She wanted to protect him.

Protect him.

She guessed that that feeling could be the base for love.

She hoped she was right.

* * *

By Tuesday, school was in full swing and the sixth years were already swamped with work.

"What's the point of a bloody free period if you have to do coursework during it?" asked Harry in annoyance as his fiancée revised his essay.

"That's the point of a free period, Harry," said Susan Bones.

"Harry, what's a- oh. You really need to improve your hand-writing."

"What?" he asked, looking over her shoulder.

"You wrote 'dickany' instead of 'dittany'." She paused, "What were you thinking about when you wrote this?"

"Really?" Harry asked, ignoring the second question. Actually, he had been thinking hard about his fiancé. Well, it was pretty obvious what happened next.

"Yes, really. Pay more attention. What would you do without me?" she asked seriously. "All of your essays would be filled with silly errors. You've got good answers, but you make mistakes! It's important to catch those."

"Daph," Harry started dramatically, "Have I told you lately how much I appreciate everything that you-"

"Oh hush," Tracey hissed amusedly, "Flattery will get you nowhere!"

"It's not flattery if it's true," Blaise replied flirtatiously. He winked.

Tracey snorted at the perpetually single flirt beside her, "You are so-"

"Attractive? Handsome? Charming?" Blaise suggested.

She scoffed loudly, "No. Get away before I hex you."

Blaise leaned into her and grabbed her waist. "Spank me. I like it."

Tracey blushed.

The group was completely quiet. They were stunned to silence.

Susan surprised everyone when she broke the silence and innocently responded, "So you've been spanked before?"

"Course I have. I'm a _naughty_ boy. I love it when a good bitch-"

Hermione silenced him and pinched her nose. "You better hope that nobody heard that! You're a _prefect_, Blaise! Won't you try to act mature? Honestly! Men!"

Susan rolled her eyes, "Hermione, get the stick out of your arse. There's no reason to be so uptight all the time. You need to get laid."

Daphne giggled, "The only person that knows _men_ here is you, Hermione. How old is Sirius again…?"

Harry, Neville and Blaise shared a look. This was woman's talk. They started their own conversation as the girls began to talk amongst themselves.

Susan gaped, "Sirius Black?"

"He's innocent!" Hermione defended quickly.

"I know, my aunt worked on his case," Susan replied smartly, "Are you dating him?"

Hermione blushed, "Yeah. We got together this summer."

"Really?" Tracey asked with interest, "Is it serious?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered, "He asked me to be his girlfriend a few days before we came back to Hogwarts."

"No way!" Daphne exclaimed, "You didn't tell me that! That's a huge step."

"Have you had sex with him yet?" Tracey asked curiously. The other girls looked at her in shock of her blunt question. Tracey just shrugged. "I've heard he was a sex god before he went to Azkaban."

Daphne replied this time, "Yeah. My dad told me that Sirius got arse all the time. He told me once that Sirius and Harry's dad stole all the underwear from the girls in their year during their seventh year."

"What did they do with them?" Susan asked.

"They hung them up in the Great Hall. Muggles call it a 'Panty Raid'. Dad said that there weren't even a lot of underwear, barely any from Slytherin house too."

"Slytherin girls in the 70s didn't wear panties?" Hermione asked with humor. "I can just imagine some uptight pureblood girl running around with no panties under her skirt."

Blaise cut in by clearing his throat. They all looked at him expectantly.

"So, Susan, you're a Hufflepuff."

"Thank you for noticing," Susan said, looking down at her Hufflepuff uniform.

"Well I have a question that no one has ever been able to answer before, for you."

Susan raised a brow expectantly.

"What the _hell_ is a Hufflepuff?"

The whole group started to laugh and then Tracey stopped abruptly.

"Wait a second, Hermione. You never answered my question."

Daphne used the time telling spell and gasped, "Shit! Hermione, we're going to be late for Ancient Runes!" she gave Harry a peck on the cheek and dashed from their spot under the shady tree.

"Get some!" Blaise called after them.

Daphne gave him the finger.

* * *

Wednesday came quickly and Harry was surrounded by a large group of almost fifty people in the Room of Requirement who were ready to learn defensive magic.

"All right," Harry said to quiet the group down, "Anyone who can do the Patronus charm, on this side."

About twenty kids went to the left side of the room and everyone else stayed on the right.

"As everyone probably knows, some people here have already been doing this for a year now. I want everyone to be on the same level. People on the left side of the room, please practice the Shield Charm, _Protego_."

"But we already know that one, Potter," said Zachariah Smith.

Harry twitched in annoyance, "You didn't let me finish. I want you to teach it to the new students."

Some of the kids made faces and groaned.

"Teaching spells makes a person more able to cast the spell themselves. The best way to learn is to teach. Please form groups."

Harry partnered up with Daphne, who was without a group. Blaise and Tracey had paired up with Luna and Hermione. Hermione and Luna were trying to catch up the other two, fearing they might be forced into battle with their new association with Harry.

Harry smiled at Daphne and helped her cast the spell. She nailed it on the first try.

"Excellent," he praised, kissing her on the temple.

Some of the other girls mumbled around them. "I wonder if I cast the charm properly he'll kiss _me_!" squealed one Hufflepuff fourth year girl to her Ravenclaw friend.

"Not likely," replied a fifth year Gryffindor girl nearby, "You look like a horse."

The Hufflepuff girl's eyes watered up and she scampered away in a way that only a Hufflepuff could.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Bitches."

* * *

Harry dutifully walked his fiancée to her dorm after Thursday night their patrol and clutched her hand lightly.

"I hate seeing you go into this dorm every night," Harry whispered.

Daphne cocked her head to the side, "Why?"

Harry's face hardened, "I know you're not like all those stupid inbred twits and it makes me angry that you have sleep with people like Pansy Parkinson every night."

Daphne frowned. "Pansy isn't so bad."

Harry scoffed.

"No, really. She and Millie were both very nice for some time. Until Malfoy started giving Pansy attention; now she does everything he tells her to do. She wasn't like that before."

"I can't ever remember her being nice."

"She used to be. She stood up for Millie."

Harry furrowed a brow, "Against who? She's a Slytherin."

"So? Millie used to be obese. Pansy made people stop calling her names before she lost all the weight."

Harry snorted, "I remember that."

"It's not funny, Harry! Millicent Bulstrode is a very nice girl!"

"She's called Hermione 'mudblood' too many times for me to call her nice."

"She only does it because she thinks that Malfoy and his cronies will come after her if she doesn't!"

Harry scoffed again, "With her holier-than-thou attitude, I find that hard to believe."

Daphne's face fell, "You… Do you think I'm lying?"

"What!" Harry said in surprise, "No! I never said that! Why would you- Daphne! Where are you going?"

"Bed!" She called angrily as she stomped into her common room without another glance behind her.

"Oh shit…" he mumbled. Why were woman so damn confusing?

What the hell had he done?

* * *

I think I pushed forward in character relationships this chapter! I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I also hope that everyone liked the seriousness that I started the chapter with. I also hope you liked the dialogue. The whole 'Get Some' thing has been an ongoing joke with my best friend for years. I'm quite sorry that I haven't been able to update recently! I still have not found a beta... :( This is very disappointing. I also have been writing my school essay for my multi-genre English class. It's already 85 pages long! Good Grief! Well... I make the same promise I made before. When I get a beta reader I will most certainly have these chapters edited first. Please look out for this happening.

Also, I would like to address the romantic development between Sirius and Hermione. I am disappointed that many of you believe that age differences are a big deal in relationships. I disagree. I am a firm believer that you cannot help who you fall in love with. Just because someone is older than you, is no reason that you shouldn't love them or care for them.


	4. All About Your Heart

Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for all the kind reviews last chapter. I'm pretty sure I didn't miss any reviewers. Please enjoy this chapter. Also, check out some of my other stories while you wait for the next chapter! My question for this chapter is what kind of music do you guys like? Tell me in your review. I really like music, so I want to listen to something new!

**Added January 2nd, 2012**

* * *

Daphne tossed her robes and uniform into her hamper before collapsing on her bed.

Not a few days ago, she had been completely ready to admit that she was _completely_ falling for him. Of course she wasn't completely against him, but she was angry non the less. Harry obviously didn't trust her. If he didn't believe her regarding her housemates, how would their marriage work out? Would he be accusing her of cheating on him left and right? Would he suspect her of betraying him to the Dark Lord? His lack of faith and confidence in her really bothered him.

_What a tosser!_

Tracey turned towards Daphne, "Daph, what's up? You're looking rather glum. Did Goyle try to moon you again?"

Daphne sighed deeply, "It's Harry."

Tracey perked up and rushed to sit on her best friend's bed. Tracey was a gossip. It wasn't bad, really.

"What happened?"

"Well, we had an argument. Even though he seems to be accepting of me, you and Blaise, he wouldn't believe me when I said that Pansy and Millie weren't always so mean."

Tracey took her friend's hand, "Sorry. What happened after that?"

"I left him outside of the common room."

"Daph! You have to understand where he's coming from. Malfoy's been a shit since the first day at Hogwarts. Crabbe, Goyle, Millie and Pansy have been mean to him and his friends. Of course he doesn't think they could be anything but mean. What other side has he seen?"

Daphne sighed, "I know… It just hurt that he didn't believe me."

"Ah…" began Tracey, "So _that's_ what it is. Well, Daph, what did he say?"

"He said that he 'found it hard to believe'."

Tracey hugged her friend. "I'm sure you guys will make up soon."

_I really hope so._

* * *

Harry trudged back to his dorm in misery. Every step was more painful than the _cruciatus _curse from Voldemort himself. The paintings around him stared at him in pity as he woefully crawled through the Fat Lady portrait. When he got into his room Neville saw him.

Neville's brow rose in confusion. He was used to seeing a miserable Harry, but not since Harry and Daphne had gotten together. "Harry, what's the matter?"

"I've gone and arsed up everything with Daphne."

"What'd you do?" Neville sat at the edge of bed, waiting for Harry's answer.

Harry hypnotically answered, "I basically called her a liar. Merlin's pants… I've got to talk to Hermione."

He walked down to the common room and found Hermione studying for arithmancy.

"'Mione, what gift shows a girl you're sorry and asks for forgiveness?"

"Harry, is this for Daphne?" she really didn't even have to ask. Hermione wasn't the brightest witch of her age for nothing.

"Yes. Do you know what I should give her?"

"Just apologize. Apologize as soon as you see her."

"Yeah, I know, but what do I say? Should I bring flowers and chocolates?"

Hermione looked thoughtful, "Maybe. But don't do it again."

Harry collapsed onto the couch. "Thanks."

* * *

As soon as Harry saw Daphne in the Great Hall at breakfast the next day, he ran to her with a bouquet of freshly trimmed white roses he had begged for from Professor Sprout.

"Daphne, I'm sorry I was such an idiot. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." Harry asked, channeling his inner Sirius Black.

Daphne bit her lip and smiled while nodding. "At least you knew you were being an arse."

As they walked from the Hall Harry shuffled his feet, "So… Hogsmeade?"

Daphne smiled, "I'll go to Hogsmeade with you."

Harry mental let out a breath of relief.

"If," Daphne began.

_Shit._

"You go to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop with me. _Without complaining._"

_Oh yeah… She's a Slytherin alright!_

"Er… okay."

* * *

"Now do you get it?"

"Get what?"

"Harry, have you even been listening?" Daphne asked in mock annoyance.

"Well, you're really attractive when you're sprouting nonsense about… what was it again?"

Daphne bit her lip and slid a little closer.

"Really?"

"_Really,"_ He whispered.

Daphne slid even closer and put her hand on his thigh. She scratched her nails on his upper thigh before moving her lips towards his ear.

"Does it… make you hard?" she whispered softly.

Harry groaned before pulling Daphne into his lap.

"Ye-Yes."

Daphne moaned.

They kissed long and hard.

Harry even got to touch her breasts.

_Score!_

Thank Merlin he had apologized when he did.

* * *

"I haven't a _clue_ what you're going on about."

"Lies. Are you meeting up with Sirius in Hogsmeade today?"

Hermione gave Harry an affronted look. "What kind of girl do you take me for? Of course I'm meeting my _boyfriend_ for a _date_. Now leave me alone. I need to get ready."

Daphne mocked, "Whatever for, dear?"

"Har-Har."

She left.

"So… you still want to go to Madam Puddifoot's, don't you?"

Daphne hummed in agreement. "Of course. They've got delicious tea."

Harry silently groaned.

_That'll show you, Harry James Potter._

* * *

They stopped in Honeyduke's. Harry bought a bunch of chocolate. Daphne had picked a few things out and had shoved them into Harry's arms.

"While you're making it up to me, buy me some chocolate. Girls like chocolate. I'm a girl. Therefore, I like chocolate."

"I would have bought it for you anyway," Harry pointed out, "if you wanted it."  
Daphne shrugged. She gave the new cashier a look.

Harry looked between the two.

The bastard was looking at her breasts.

Harry's eye twitched and he clenched his fist while simultaneously going for his wand. This guy was going to be dead.

Daphne gave Harry a stern look.

He shrunk back. But only a bit.

"Er, hi, D-Daphne. Remember me?"

She gave him a hard look. "Should I?"

He faltered a bit, "I spilled that pumpkin juice on you, accidentally, that time."

"I remember. That shirt was ruined." She put her items on the counter, and stepped aside for Harry.

"You're Harry Potter! What an honor it is, Mr. Potter, Sir. Could I get an autograph?"

Harry stared at him. "No, you can't. But you could stop looking at my girlfriend like that." Harry dropped three galleons onto the counter and the blushing cashier took the money and handed them their merchandise.

As they walked out, Harry turned to Daphne, "So there's the Ice Queen Persona I never see."

"Obviously not, Harry. It's usually reserved for Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle. Idiots."

* * *

"Scrivenshaft's?"

"Alright."

Harry had noticed that Daphne never used normal ink. Most of the time, she went with fancy and interesting colors. Today, she picked out an electric blue, a lavender purple, a baby pink, a lime green, a deep turquoise, an interesting shade of aquamarine and a deep burgundy. She grabbed about ten more quills and a stack of neatly cut parchment paper.

"How can you be that out of supplies already, Daph? We bought fifteen pots of ink _a month and a half ago_."

Daphne shrugged, "Well boy wonder, some of us actually take detailed notes. I've already copied about thirty essays."

Daphne wrote essays, and rewrote them. Sometimes, she even made a third copy. _Girls_.

"Then, two ink pots broke. And you took my pot of red ink. That means I only had twelve."

Harry rolled his eyes and handed over a few galleons before taking the bag from his girlfriend.

"I'm engaged to a nerd," he mock groaned.

"Quiet you. If you applied yourself, you could have straight O's."

"I'm sure Snape would love to give me an O in my best subject," he replied sarcastically.

"Hey," Daphne said, "It could happen."

They two looked at each other before laughing.

"As if!"

"What time is it?"

"About eleven," Daphne answered after checking her watch.

"Alright. Let's go to," he gulped, "Madam Puddifoot's. Then at noon, we can meet Sirius and Hermione at The Three Broomsticks."

* * *

The sugary sweet store was just as Harry remembered it. It was girly. It smelled sweet and fruity. It was distinctly girlish and took perfect and neat for him to wrap his mind around.

"What'll you be having, dearies?" the woman behind the counter asked cheerfully.

"Er, one lemon lime blueberry tea, and an earl grey."

"Coming right up for you! Seat yourselves!"

Harry awkwardly sat on a fluffed up chair after helping to seat Daphne.

"Look at this menu, Harry," Daphne said evilly, "They've got Russian Tea Cake _and_ this exquisite looking chocolate cake. Share with me?"

"Yeah," Harry shifted uncomfortably, "Anything you'd like."

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Harry. With the way that you're acting, people might think that you're _afraid_ of me."

Harry grinned, "People obviously don't know you, if they're not afraid of you."

Daphne narrowed her eyes, "Prat." She whacked him over the head and then kissed him on the cheek.

"How's Astoria doing?"

"Well, she's pleased she got sorted into Ravenclaw. She was _dreading_ Slytherin."

"And Apollo?"

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Senior or junior?"

"Either or."

"Well, Dad's been under stress from the Death Eaters. They've been pressuring us… And my brother's fine. He's just being a normal annoying ten year old. He keeps pestering Astoria and me about Hogwarts."

The couple drank their tea and shared some cake before heading off to meet Hermione and Sirius.

* * *

The unlikely pairing of Sirius Black and Hermione Granger sat in a booth in the corner of The Three Broomsticks. Sirius was making her laugh, and Hermione was having loads of fun.

"So I told her if I ever saw her again, I'd kill her family. And she looked at me and said 'They're your family too.' So I said, 'I know!'"

Hermione laughed even harder. "Goodness, I can see why you moved out Sirius. Your family sounds absolutely mad!"

"Tell me about. Mother dearest was quite a sweet woman, you know."

Hermione chuckled, "I've heard. Oh! There's Harry and Daphne."

The other two spotted Hermione's wave. Daphne sat beside Hermione, and Harry slid in beside Sirius.

"Hey, Padfoot. How are you doing? Have you found a job?"

"A job, pup? Who the hell needs a job?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, actually I am. Sirius Black, that is."

"No," Harry rolled his eyes, "I meant about the job."

"Yeah. Why not? I don't really need one. I don't need to work a day in my life. I'll be able to comfortably support myself, Hermione _and_ Moony, and still be sitting pretty on a large fortune."

The two stared at each other.

"Hermione doesn't like laziness."

"Who said I was going to be lazy?"  
"You just said-"

"No. I said I wasn't getting a job."  
"Then what-"

"I took my seat on the Wizengamont. It's about time I did, really. Someone had to tip the scale to the Light pureblood houses, rather than the dark."

Harry and Daphne gave looks of surprise.

"You mean you're actually going to get off your ass and work?" Daphne pretended to be completely shocked and gasped, "Are you sure you can manage that."

Sirius scowled, "This is why I never dated Slytherins. Sarcastic, biting lot you are."

"Well, Professor Snape takes the candle for King of Sarcasm. He brings it to a whole new level. Don't know how he does it," Daphne mentioned.

Sirius scoffed, "He's bitter. It happens."

Daphne grew sad, "I feel bad for him. Something in his life must have been awful for him to feel that way."

Harry and Sirius shared a look before Sirius snorted. "Maybe he was just born a greasy bastard."

Daphne and Hermione rolled their eyes.

Men.

* * *

Er. Thanks for reading? Again, so sorry for the wait. I just wasn't feeling this pairing... it happens? Happy New Year, and holidays. I hope everyone has a lovely year. :) What are everyone's New Year Resolutions? Mine is to eat healthier (even though I'm usually already a healthy eater). Tell me your New Year's Resolution and your favorite types of music/song/band/singer in your review! Thanks for being so lovely!


	5. Back to Black

Wow, I am beyond an asshole for never updating this story. I kind of just lost interest in this ship but I'm finally getting it back. Hopefully this chapter came out well, and some people are still reading this. I feel awful for not updating. I just couldn't write. I won't make an excuses but I'm graduating in two weeks. Hopefully, I will be able to post again soon!

**Updated May 27 2013**

* * *

Daphne was curled up with a book joined by Harry and Hermione under a nice shady tree. It was unusually warm that week, and many Hogwarts students were taking advantage of the warm weather by studying outside. The new golden trio was using their lunch period outside at a table that Harry had thoughtfully conjured.

"I've got to meet Dumbledore tonight."

Daphne looked over to her fiancé.

"For what?"

"I haven't a clue. It's all very mysterious."

Hermione pursed her lips, "Maybe it has to do with You- V-Voldemort? Maybe he's going to give you lessons. After all, Professor Dumbledore defeated the last Dark Lord, Grindlewald."

Harry shrugged, "I guess. I hope you're right, Hermione. I need to be prepared."

The trio went silent.

It was a forbidden topic, they had all decided. No one had ever talked about it formally, but none of them ever mentioned the prophecy, or the fact that Harry might die. Especially Daphne.

"Harry, have you gotten around to the essay for Professor Snape, yet? On the Patronus charm?"

"I finished it, Hermione. Do you think we'll have a practical this afternoon?"

Daphne cast the _tempus_ charm.

"Well, we'll be finding out in twenty minutes. We should probably head in."

"Open your textbooks to page three-ninety-four. Now!" sneered the former potions master as the students sat down at their desks.

Harry sat closely next to Daphne who was giving him a look he knew to mean 'if-you-make-a-move-on-me-in-front-of-my-head-of-h ouse-you'll-be-sorry'. Harry rolled his eyes at her and looked back at Professor Snape.

"Today, I will collect your essays from last week and we will be working on the Patronus charm. If the class's average grade is an _Exceeds Expectations_ or higher, I will consider giving you only _two_ essays instead of the _three_ I prepared."

Half of the class groaned. Everyone was tired of the essays in Defense Against The Dark Arts. It seemed like all they did was write essays. They wanted to use spells!

"Now get into groups." The class stared at him, "_Now!_" he roared. Students scrambled form their desks and into groups as the desks flew to the corners of the classroom.

"Thank Merlin we worked on this in the DA," Daphne said to Blaise, Tracy, Hermione and Harry, "I probably would have gotten a T for the day."

Harry smiled, "I doubt it, Daph. You're about as bright as they come."

"Brightness has nothing to do with it," Hermione said seriously, "My Patronus is awful. It's strength that matters! After all, Harry's the best at the Patronus in our year."

Harry gave her a mock affronted look. "I'm not sure if that's an insult or a compliment."

The group got to casting their spells.

"Harry, have you noticed something off about Draco?" Blaise asked Harry quietly. "He's been… weird."

Harry looked around to make sure no one was watching before casting _muffliato_, a spell he had just learned the day before in The Prince's book.

"Harry, what was that spell you just used?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Hermione, it's harmless. He's not evil!"

"You need to get rid of it, Harry!"

"Hermione! Now is not the time for this argument. Later, alright?"

She huffed and went back to casting her charm.

"Listen," Harry said, "I think Malfoy's a Death Eater."

Tracy bit her lip, "It's fully possible. He's been bragging about You-Know, I mean Voldemort picking him to be a Death Eater."

"Malfoy's a liar," Daphne said thoughtfully, "But he wouldn't lie about that."

"And why not?" Hermione asked, "He's a slimeball."

"Yeah, he is," Blaise agreed, "But only when it will give him gain. Nobody outside of Slytherin house respects V-Voldemort. We're _expected_ to be his followers."

"So?" Harry asked, "That doesn't explain why he might be lying."

"Don't you see?" Daphne asked, "Draco gets _no_ gain out of lying about something like that. If Vol-Voldemort ever found out that Lucius Malfoy's son was lying about something so big that could shut his connection from Hogwarts he'd kill Draco in a heartbeat. Well, I'd hate to see what happened."

Harry gazed at her with eyes clearly thinking, "We need to make sure."

"What are you going to do?" Blaise asked.

Hermione caught on quickly, "Harry, Professor Snape would _kill_ you if you did something to Malfoy."

"But he's not going to know that it's me."

"He always thinks it you, even when it's not!" Hermione whisper yelled. "It's stupid! And if you try it, you might be _expelled!_"

Tracy furrowed her brows, "What are you going to do?"

"Harry is going to try to get Malfoy's arm exposed. That would probably mean attacking him."

"Don't!" Daphne agreed, "Take a more Slytherin approach. Let's wait a while, until the opportunity presents itself."

"The DA is coming along swimmingly," Professor Dumbledore said, "I'm happy that you decided to continue your club, Harry. And… How is Miss Greengrass?"

Harry twitched, "She's fine, Professor. I saw her about thirty minutes ago."

"I see."

Both sat in an awkward silence before Harry spoke again.

"Did you know we were to be engaged, Sir?"

The Headmaster brought his fingers together in a peak before looking through his half moon spectacles. "Yes, Harry. I was there the day it was negotiated."

Harry's hands went into fists. "Why didn't you ever tell me? Didn't you think I deserved to know?"

"Of course, Harry. But I could not be the one to tell you. I did not think you were ready. You were so long… I could not take the freedom of young love away from you."

Harry nodded his head silently, "But after all this time? I wish I had known earlier, Professor. That way Daphne and I could have… I don't know, taken things slower. We've got to marry soon, Professor. I just never… imagined?- I guess that I'd have a family."

Professor Dumbledore frowned deeply before patting Harry on the shoulder, "I'm sorry, Harry. I should have told you. Now for what I called you for…"

"That's all?"

"Yes! _Memories!_"

"Wow," Daphne said quietly.

"Tell me about it. How am I supposed to defeat Voldemort by looking at his past?"

Daphne put her hand over his as they watched for the giant squid.

"Maybe, Harry, he's doing the right thing. I think maybe he means for you to understand your enemy. You can't defeat someone you know nothing about. It makes sense."

Harry scowled at the water.

"I need to defend myself. What about the battle? When Voldemort and I finally meet face to face and one of us has to die? _What about then, Daphne?_" He yelled, "_What happens when he wins?"_

Daphne paled and swallowed back the nausea that she felt rising as she looked into her lap. She couldn't control the tears and they begun to fall into her skirt.

"I…" she whispered. _I don't know_.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's not your fault. Come here." Harry pulled her closer to him and tucked her into his chest.

"Don't say that ever again, Harry James Potter. Ever."

"I'm sorry."

"You need to believe in yourself. Voldemort can't win. He can't!" she said hysterically.

"I know. I'm sorry. I won't say it again."

_I won't say it again._

_I won't say it again._

_I won't say it again._

"What'd they call this, again?" asked Tracy thoughtfully.

"It's _pop_ music," said Hermione, "This is _Hootie & The Blowfish_."

"What the hell kind of name is that?" mumbled Blaise.

"Muggles," shrugged Daphne.

"They've got good music though," Tracy disagreed, "This song is kinda catchy. Wizard music is so boring. Why can't we get music like this?"

"We do have music like this. The Weird Sisters, remember?"

"But that's not _Pop_ music. Why couldn't they have played this at Yule Ball?"

"Speaking of," Daphne interjected, "We heard from the Head Boy and Girl at the prefect meeting that Professor Dumbledore has decided to have a Yule Ball again this year."

"Why?" Harry asked confusedly, "We're on the edge of war!"

"That's exactly why," Hermione said gently, "We're on the edge of war."

The group went solemn.

"I want it to come, so it can be over," Daphne whispered. "Merlin knows what will happen…"

Tracy brought her knees to her chest and leaned into the couch that the Room of Requirement provided. "Yeah. Voldemort will hunt us down. He'll kill us."

"Because of me," Harry said, "Being around me will mean you'll die. Everyone else has. My parents…"

Tracy, Hermione and Blaise shared a look with Daphne.

"Well," Hermione began, "Blaise, Tracey and I have to go to the library."

Daphne shot her a thankful look.

When they left, Daphne moved closer to Harry.

"Harry…"

He continued to look at the floor before Daphne slipped her fingers into his.

"Harry," she tried again. This time, he answered.

"All my life, there was never consistency. There was never anything that tethered me anywhere. My parents died. My aunt and uncle hated me. Sirius was in Azkaban. Ron betrayed me. The only person who has been a constant in my life is Hermione. But now…"

"Now you have me," Daphne said, pulling Harry into her arms, and allowing him to relax his head on her lap. "You have me, and I won't ever leave you. I will be a constant. We're getting married," she breathed, "You can't be much more tethered than that."

Tears welled up in her eyes, and Harry pulled her down for a deep kiss.

"I didn't know when to say it, but I think I'm ready. I'm ready to tell you, Daphne, that I love you. I love you."

Daphne stroked his hair, "I love you too, Harry. I really love you."

"So you guys finally said it to each other? How gushy," Blaise said as he laughed.

"It's a good thing though, isn't it?" Tracey said with a mischievous look on her face.

"Of course," Blaise agreed with a smirk.

Daphne narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean, Tracey, Blaise?"

The other two Slytherins shared a look.

"I know that look," Daphne accused, "That's the 'something dirty' look!"

"Well, now that you've confessed your undying love, you guys can shag like hippogriffs in heat."

Daphne gagged and ran from her friends dramatically. She left the laughs behind her.

Harry and Sirius has been corresponding through letters for about three months now. It was already mid December and Harry was still lost when it came to what to do about Daphne's Christmas gift. He already had the engagement ring that his mother had worn and according to Sirius, all the women before her.

He thought that would work for now, but he knew he needed something perfect for Christmas. He knew girls liked jewelry, and he knew Daphne especially liked "cute" things (that little pink cashmere sweater that she obsessed over so often in the window of Gladrags or the pygmy puffs at WWW that she had absolutely fawned over).

In the end, he had decided that he would bring Daphne to the muggle store Harrod's. Tracey had told Harry that Daphne was a bit of a fashionista, even though he usually saw her in her school robes. He had gotten special permission from Dumbledore a week prior to bring Daphne out in muggle London as long as they checked in with an Order Member often. Presently Harry was leading Daphne through the large sliding doors and into the large Department store.

Hermione had told Harry that he should hire a "personal shopper" (whatever that was) to carry everything. Harry had done so without question. Nobody argued with Hermione.

"Wow," Daphne said, "This store is huge!"

"So, Madam, what would you like to look at?"

Daphne bit her lip, "Er…"

"Everything," Harry said with complete certainty.

"Where would you like to start?" the man asked.

Daphne looked at Harry who shrugged and lifted his hands in a 'don't ask me' way.

"Um. Well I've always been partial to shoes. Maybe we could look at shoes?"

Harry gave the man a look and he nodded.

"Oh! These are lovely! And so are these. Ooooo! Do you have these in white?" Daphne had been looking at shoes for nearly an hour and had amassed a large pile of all the ones that she liked. So far, she had tried on six pairs of boots, nine pairs of heels and seven pairs of flats.

She had yet to look at the price tag, but had so far been very partial to all the shoes with the bright red soles.

"Put them aside. We'll take all of these," Harry said near silently to the man who nodded gleefully. Harry supposed he would be making a large commission. From what Harry knew from Hermione, Harrod's was very pricey, and he would be walking out of this store with significantly less money and a significantly happier Daphne Greengrass soon to be Potter.

After nearly six more hours of torture for Harry, Daphne had finally finished picking out all the things that she liked.

"Harry," she began, "Which one are you getting me for Christmas? I'm quite partial to that quilted bag."

Harry leaned on the checkout counter, "Daph. Be serious. You don't get to choose."

"Oh _really_," she said with annoyance getting ready to punch him.

"Because," he clarified, "I'm buying it _all_."

The people in the nearby vicinity looked at the couple with disdain and annoyance. Certainly it had to be a joke; a teen buying things from Harrod's? Hilarious!

Harry paid the man behind the counter with his muggle card he had gotten from Gringott's Bank.

"Will you be needing someone to bring your bags to your car, Sir?"

Daphne's draw dropped. "Harry! You can't be serious! You just spent more on my Christmas gift than Malfoy has in his stupid trust fund!"

Harry snorted, "Daph, we're getting married in six months, and I care about you a great deal. I didn't even make a _dent_ in my family's vaunt. That's the good thing about being the head of a Noble and Ancient house. I've got more wealth than I know what to do with. I could spend this much every day for ten lifetimes and still have more than enough money to live comfortably. I _want_ to spend it on you. Besides, think of it as an investment. We're graduating soon and you'll need clothes to look presentable, right? Now come on. We've got to get back to school."

Tracey and Astoria were still gaping at the pile of things on Daphne's bed.

"I swear that I didn't even realize how expensive Harrod's was until I was at the checkout counter and Harry was paying."

"Well, let's see then. What'd he buy you? Make me jealous!"

Daphne giggled, "Well, he bought me a dozen pairs of shoes, six handbags, a load of makeup and enough clothes to set me with a new outfit a day until exams."

"You're kidding," Tracey said in horror, "How long did you make the poor boy wait? Merlin, you're going to send him to the poor house!"

"I'm quite partial to this pretty bag here," Astoria said, as she opened a dust bag.

"Chanel," Tracey said in excitement. "My mother says that Chanel is the best of all muggle designers. That's a classic bag! Merlin, Daphne! That bag is worth over a thousand galleons!"

"A thousand galleons?" asked Astoria in surprise, "That's more than tuition to Hogwarts!"

The girls shared looks, "He must love you a lot to buy you that much."

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Spending money is not an indication of how much Harry loves me."

Astoria fell to her back on the bed and sighed hugging a pair of heels, "It certainly helps, though."

* * *

I hope everyone liked this chapter! It was mostly a filler but I'm pretty happy with the way it came out seeing as it has taken me over a year to finally update. Again, sorry about that. Tell me what you think!


End file.
